Killer Takes All
Killer Takes All is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred seventh case of the game. It is the fifty-first case of Pacific Bay and the first to take place in the Paradise City district. Plot Frank and the player went to the Paradise City Strip, where they found the body of croupier Alfie McNaulty with a croupier stick jammed in his eye socket. Mid-investigation, Hannah discovered that Alfie was involved in a recent jewelry store robbery. Later, one of their suspects, Sheikh Faisal, and thus challenged Frank to a poker match where the team's loss would result in him suing the police. Frank was able to beat Faisal's three-king hand with a three-ace hand. The team then found enough evidence to arrest professional gambler Grace O'Brien for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Grace said that Alfie had refused her request to help her rob the jewelry store. She had pushed through alone anyway, but Alfie followed her, threatening to call the cops. While the robbery was successful, Grace knew that she could not trust Alfie. She then got Alfie to meet with her outside the casino that night and shoved his croupier stick in his eye to silence him. Judge Dante sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Following the indictment, Eugenia Hestentrope, the owner of the Mennagio Casino, reported a string of wanton heists which involved some of her casino's jewelry stores led by a master thief. Although Louis De Rico was caught on scene during those heists, the team needed more evidence to end the string of casino heists running rampant in Paradise City. Summary Victim *'Alfie McNaulty' (stabbed in the head with a croupier stick) Murder Weapon *'Croupier Stick' Killer *'Grace O'Brien' Suspects C107BWyatt.png|Betty Wyatt C107DMoto.png|Danny Moto C107LDeRico.png|Louis De Rico C107GOBrien.png|Grace O'Brien C107SFaisal.png|Sheikh Faisal Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp cocktails. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer takes energy pills. *The killer wears sapphire jewelry. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes C107S1A.png|Main Street C107S1B.png|Paradise Fountain C107S2A.png|Mennagio Casino C107S2B.png|Roulette Table C107S3A.png|Jewelry Store C107S3B.png|Display Case Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Gambling Set) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ladybug Jewel) *Analyze Ladybug Jewel. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Examine Gambling Set. (Result: Teddy Bear; New Suspect: Betty Wyatt) *Ask Betty Wyatt why her teddy bear was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Teddy Bear found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mennagio Casino; Victim identified: Alfie McNaulty) *Investigate Mennagio Casino. (Prerequisite: Betty interrogated; Clues: Faded Poker Pass, Locked Monitoring Bracelet) *Examine Faded Poker Pass. (Result: Poker Player) *Examine Poker Player. (New Suspect: Danny Moto) *See what Danny Moto knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Poker Player unraveled) *Examine Locked Monitoring Bracelet. (Result: Monitoring Bracelet) *Analyze Monitoring Bracelet. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Louis De Rico) *Question Louis De Rico about his monitoring bracelet. (Prerequisite: Monitoring Bracelet analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Croupier Stick; Attribute: The killer eats shimp cocktails) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Jewelry Store. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Postcard, Ripped Photograph) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Threatening Message) *Find out why Louis De Rico threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message unraveled; Profile updated: Louis eats shrimp cocktails and is supertitious) *Examine Ripped Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Analyze Photograph. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Grace O'Brien) *Ask Grace O'Brien about playing at the victim’s table. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Roulette Table; Profile updated: Grace eats shrimp cocktails) *Investigate Roulette Table. (Prerequisite: Grace interrogated; Clues: Faded Card, Shrimp Platter, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Threat for Victim) *Analyze Threat for Victim. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Sheikh Faisal) *Find out why Sheikh Faisal threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Prescription analyzed; Profile updated: Faisal eats shrimp cocktails and is supertitious) *Examine Shrimp Platter. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes energy pills) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message) *Ask Betty Wyatt about her wanting to kill the victim. (Prerequisite: Text Message unraveled; Profile updated: Betty eats shrimp cocktails and is supertitious) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Display Case. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Wanted Poster, Broken Pieces, Victim’s Bag) *Examine Wanted Poster. (Result: Victim’s Associate) *Question Grace O'Brien about her criminal past. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Associate unraveled; Profile updated: Grace is supertitious and takes energy pills) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Owl Statue) *Analyze Owl Statue. (09:00:00) *Ask Sheikh Faisal why he cursed the victim. (Prerequisite: Owl Statue analyzed; Profile updated: Faisal takes energy pills) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Examine Newspaper Clipping. (Result: News Article) *Question Danny Moto about him ripping off casinos. (Prerequisite: News Article unraveled; Profile updated: Danny eats shrimp cocktails, is supertitious and takes energy pills) *Investigate Paradise Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Ashtray, Neon Sign) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Sapphire Gem) *Analyze Sapphire Gem. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sapphire jewelry) *Examine Neon Sign. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Big Heist: Part 1. (No stars) The Big Heist: Part 1 *Ask Betty Wyatt what’s wrong. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist) *Investigate Mennagio Casino. (Prerequisite: Betty interrogated; Clue: Locked CCTV) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (06:00:00) *Tell Betty Wyatt the good news. (Prerequisite: CCTV Footage analyzed; Reward: Croupier Uniform) *Investigate Jewelry Store. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clue: Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *Ask Danny Moto about what he saw. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Main Street. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Burglar Photo) *Question Louis De Rico about the burglaries. (Prerequisite: Burglar Photo restored; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *Due to a French holiday, Pretty Simple released this case on a Wednesday instead of a Thursday. *The Mennagio, a casino that appears as a crime scene in this case, is an obvious parody of the Bellagio Hotel and Casino. *The red bike and the white limousine featured in the "Main Street" crime scene strongly resemble the Ducati 748 and the Chrysler 300 respectively, while the yellow car seen in the "Paradise Fountain" crime scene bears a resemblance to the Bugatti Veyron. *In the "Paradise Fountain" crime scene, a collectible doll of Superman can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City